


careless whisper

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [89]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daishou is a disaster gay, M/M, unhappily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Daishou cherry-picks the elements of his relationship with Kuroo that he wants and discards the rest, but in time, the pile of scraps builds a wall between them.





	careless whisper

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 4. The enclosed lyrics (in italics) are from the song Careless Whisper, written by George Michael.

_ i’m never gonna dance again _

 

It starts in those between times, while Daishou is on a dry spell when Mika is tired of how much time he doesn’t spend with her and Kuroo is just there. Daishou snaps at Kuroo, Kuroo snaps back, and before they know it, their hands are all over each other in an effort to best one another in making each other regret it.

It’s a dance for them now. 

“I hate you,” tumbles freely from Daishou’s lips, quickly accompanied by Kuroo’s, “I know.” Even while their hands rove each other’s bodies, plucking away clothing as if it will change the nature of how they relate. It doesn’t. 

Daishou never stays after, and Kuroo doesn't offer. The shower never seems hot enough when Daishou tries to wash away the ache that lingers everytime he climbs out of Kuroo’s window. He doesn't let Kuroo come over to his place; this tango of theirs seems dirtier if he has to smell it later.

College and life in general change him a lot. Mika goes to a school in another prefecture, so they don't even pretend to date anymore. Daishou doesn't bother looking for another girlfriend; he has no taste for it anymore, and the occasional run-in with Kuroo takes care of the physical part. 

That rooster-headed son of a bitch would pick the same college as Daishou and make it easy.

After one such night, Daishou’s eyes are heavy with weariness, and he doesn't bother peeling himself from Kuroo’s rumpled sheets. After a few minutes, Kuroo sits up and smirks at him. “Oh, so you're not running off this time?”

“Shut up.” Daishou buries his face in the pillow and adds a muffled, “Jackass.”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm a jackass.” Kuroo pulls the covers over both of them, and Daishou doesn't say no.

And a new dance begins. They tear into each other at night and leave without a second thought come morning. Bit by bit, Daishou scrubs the nights away a little bit less and lingers a little longer come dawn. Kuroo makes decent miso soup for breakfast anyway. It’s not exactly a valentine’s day card type of arrangement, but it’s regular and dependable and There. Daishou could use a little bit of There.

On one night like any of the months’ worth before it, Daishou slinks into Kuroo’s dorm building, the spare key turning over and over in his pocket. However, when he turns it in the lock, the door doesn't open. He tries it a few more times, but it doesn't give.

Something thick and ugly knots in Daishou’s gut, and he slumps against Kuroo’s door and sucks in a shuddering breath. His eyes burn and his whole chest aches, and every scrap of willpower he possesses goes to squelch the urge to fling himself against the door until it opens.

Passers-by turn up their noses at his pathetic posture, and Daishou is surprised at himself that he doesn’t even care. 

Finally, the door behind him opens. Daishou doesn’t need to look to know it’s Kuroo standing over him. He can feel it.

“Go home, Suguru.” Kuroo leans against the door frame and sighs. “I’m tired.”

His voice thick, Daishou croaks, “Why?”

Kuroo strokes Daishou’s hair, but his hand curls away and drops at his side. “I can’t do this anymore. Just when I think you get over yourself enough to accept that maybe we could have something good between us, you run away from it. I tried, but it’s not enough. Not for me, and not for you, either.”

The door clicks shut after Kuroo, loud as a hammer in Daishou’s ears, and the sound of the lock isn’t far behind.

Daishou doesn’t bother getting up. The looks of pity from the building’s other residents roll off his shoulders. If he just waits long enough, Kuroo will open the door again and everything will go back to the way it was under a shroud of comfort and familiarity.

It doesn’t open, and Daishou eventually leaves when the sun chases him away for the last time.

 

_ the way i danced with you. _


End file.
